There is a known image acquisition device that acquires a radiation image which is a radiation transmission image of an object carried on a belt conveyor for the purpose of a contamination inspection (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In such an image acquisition device, a radiation image of a conveyed object is acquired using a line scan camera.